USS Arella (NCC-1062-D)
The USS Arella (NCC-1062-D) was a Galaxy-class starship commissioned in 2367. Like her counterpart the Enterprise, she was the fifth Federation Starship to bear the name Arella She spent 4 years (2369-2372) exploring the Gamma Quadrent Before her destruction. =History= Construction The Arella was built at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards orbiting Mars in the Sol system. Construction was supervised by Admiral Andrew Callaghan. Dr. Leah Brahms was responsible for much of the Arella’s warp propulsion system design. The Ship’s construction was unique because Lita Dumas the ship’s chosen Chief Engineer was present for much of the construction of the ship. And would later claim that there was enough of her blood in Engineering for the ship to be a part of her family. Final systems completion and shakedown was conducted at Earth Space Dock, Captain Guysin took command of the ship on stardate 46392.2 at the order of Admiral Leyton. The Gamma Quadrant mission The USS Arella - D’s first mission was to meet the USS Bismarck NCC-78921 at Deep Space Nine for final crew members and personnel before continuing on to the Gamma Quadrant for it’s ten year mission of exploration. It was at deep space nine that Lita Dumas Struck up a friendship with Rom, Lita was impressed with Rom’s ability to fix anything using anything. While at DS9 Captain Guysin received his final orders Via Commander Sisko. The standing orders were primarily Exploration and the Arella was only to fire in defence and only if communications were unavailable. Captain Guysin relayed the orders to his ship and departed DS9 and entered the wormhole officially starting its ten year mission. The Arella's first stop in The Gamma Quadrant was a M-Class Planet called Proxy III by the inhabitants. First officer Emma Smith learned that those living on the planet where hiding there from a force they called the dominion, but there cloaking device was malfunctioning. Captain Guysin sent Chief of engineering Dumas Down to the planet to repair the cloak in return for the help the inhabitants gave the ship there star charts of the Quadrant. later in 2369 the crew encountered a derelict Borg cube in sector 20 of the gamma quadrant close to a nebula. not one to pass up an opportunity Captain Guysin ordered an away mission to gather Intel on Borg movements within the Quadrant. Chief of Operations Sam Kim and Chief of Security Kathryn Beltran lead the away mission and Discovered several unknown assimilated species later identified as Jem'Hadar, Tosk, Vorta, T-Rogoran, Skrreeans, Hirogen and Talaxian once all information had been gathered and the away crew was safely back a bored Radiz ordered the cube destroyed. Before continuing on to explore the nebula. While exploring the Nebula the crew of the Arella unknowingly passed through clouds of gas that contained Cronometric Particles. This had the effect of shifting the arella and her crew and showing how the ship looked in those timelines. It was in the fifth timeline that Captain Radiz of the C.S.S. Arella realised that something was wrong he immediately ordered the ship to reverse course along the same route that they took to get to where they entered the nebula. Also that year the Crew encountered the IKS Koloth a Klingon Bird Of Prey, The Captain of the Koloth one Morag traded a barrel of Bloodwine from 2205 for one of captain Radiz's barrels of old Kentucky Bourbon laid down in 2230 to which Radiz agreed also in the trade was information on the star systems they were both heading too. Towards the end of 2369 the Arella discovered a Red Giant that was using an unknown element for the stars fusion Operations officer Sam Kim called the element Fluxion based on the sensor readings showing that the elements atomic mass was continualy in a state of flux. several samples of the element were beamed to one of the science labs Ensign Sam Kim was in charge of the study, the element was discovered to have trans warp properties the prospect of trans warp in the federation was exciting prospect. Radiz ordered the element stored in cargo bay eight on deck 19 until they could take the samples back to Starfleet Headquarters. In 2370 the crew of the '' Arella'' spent one year exploring the largest asteroid field ever seen by a Federation Starship Following a lead the element Fluxion was mined there. In the Asteroid field the crew made first contact with a species native to the field called Hantarians. The Hantarians told the crew of the legend of the faceless ones who control the Dominion. In 2371 The Crew of the Arella found of a unusual binary star system with a yellow dwarf star and a brown dwarf star. A single M-Class Planet orbiting the brown dwarf. Ensign Sam Kim suggested a separation of the saucer section would let the ship take sensor readings of both the star and the planet. Captain Radiz agreed and placed Kim in charge of the saucer section . The saucer section left to scan the sun while the star drive section studied the planet. To understand how a M-Class Planet could suport life in a brown dwarf’s orbit. Towards the end of 2371 made contact with a chameloid Sience ship called Martia. The Chameloid captain warned Captain Radiz to be careful for he heard thet the Domnion never take prisoners or leave survivors of an attack. in 2372 while retreaving one of her long range shuttles the Arella Came under Attack from a unknown ship which was later identified as a Jem'Hadar attack ship. The Arella managed to destroy the attacking ship after hails were ignored by the Jem'Hadar . But due to extensive damage on the star drive section Captain Radiz gave the order to return to the Wormhole. When the Arella was within 375,000Km of the wormhole Chief Dumas contacted the bridge and said that the Warp Core was going to breach in 10 minutes. Captain Radiz gave the emergancy evacuation order and that they were to seperate the Saucer section after coming to a full stop. the seperation was sucsesful and the saucer section made it to the worm hole under impulse power. The Arella arrived at DS9 requesting permission to dock at one of the upper pilons Captain Sisko agreed. But due to the increased threats of founder inftration the Crew of the Arella was subjected to Blood Screenings and Phaser Sweeps of the Saucer Section before the ship was allowed to dock. Radiz gave his report to Starfleet command via subspace the Arella was ordered to remain at DS9 for three weeks prior to being towed to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards to be refited into a Nebula Class Stardrive. The USS Arella was rechristend the USS Arella (NCC-1062-E) Key Areas The Arella's key areas were almost the same as every other Galaxy class ship. But the main areas according to Captain Radiz that were key are the Bridge, Enginering, Sickbay and The Emerald Isle the Arella's Version of Ten Forward. every other Member of the crew had a diffrent idea of the key areas. For example Chief Engineer Lita Said that there was only one Key area on the ship and that was the Engine room, and Art McGrath the Bar keeper of The Emerald Isle said that The Emerald Isle And Sickbay were the only key areas needed his reasoning being you get drunk in a bar then get ya stomach pumped at a hospital. The Bridge The Bridge of the Arella was the latter design which included a raised platform for the captain, Executive Officers and Counselor's Chair's. Chair at tatical, Additional Sicence Stations Along the Port and Starbord walls and a increased enginering section along the aft wall this was to give the enginering crew greater acsess to engine control incase of emergencies . The lighting on the bridge was some what darkened to normal Galaxy class Bridges this was due to the unkown threats of the Gamma Quadrant and a way to hide the bridge when viewed from the outside of the ship. The Emerald Isle (Ten Forward) The Arella's Version of Ten Forward was called The Emerald Isle, named by the Bar Keeper Art McGrath for his home land of Ireland. The Emerald Isle is situated on deck ten at the extreme forward end of the saucer section and is designed with several large windows, which offer a spectacular view of space ahead of the vessel. The room is accessed by two doors, on the port and starboard sides at the rear of the room. The location serves as the social center of the ship and is equipped with a number of recreational activities such as three-dimensional chess, Terrace and Strategema, tables and seating, and a bar which serves several alcoholic mainly a selection of Irish Whiskys and Ciders as well as a Bottle of the captains bottles of Kentucky Bourbon and a selection of beverages for the alien crew members enjoyment. And the standard syntheholic beverages. Two replicator terminals behind the bar are able to produce other food and drinks. There is also a dedicated waiting staff which serve patrons both at the bar and at the tables. They are all civilian members of the crew whos ancestory can be traced to Ireland and wear uniforms with a Shamrock shaped com badge. The main bar of The Emerald Isle has a large Irish flag adoring the rear wall as well as a unusable bar pump which served Gunnis in the twentieth and twenty first centuries that Art says is a good luck charm because it was rumored to of been the only thing left standing in a Irish City that was left in ruins after World War Three. Sickbay The Arella had at least three sickbay wards. Two sickbay wards were located on Deck 12 of the saucer module, with the primary facility on the starboard side of the ship and a backup on the port. Another sickbay was in the stardrive section. As a Galaxy-class ship the Arella had one of the largest medical care facilities in the fleet, taking up the majority of Deck 12. Galaxy-class ships normally had several doctors on board and at least four medical personnel on duty at all times. Main Engineering Chief Lita's home away from home was main engineering. Aboard the starship Arellla, Engineering was an open-plan facility, directly accessible from the corridor. Consisting of two primary levels, it housed the starship's warp core and primary engineering support systems. The corridor bulkhead housed the master systems display. Inside the main section, the master systems display was the operational focus of the room. Beyond this, heading towards the warp core, on the right was the chief engineer's office which was converted to a small spartan quarters for Lita so she could always be near the engine. several support consoles were located on the left, and the assistant chief engineer's console on the right. These formed part of the bulkhead protecting the main part of engineering from the warp core. Access to the upper level, a circular area surrounding the warp core, could be found by a ladder on the left of the core or an elevator on the right. The Arella In Alternate timelines RIS Arella-D RIS Arella-D (Roman Imperial Ship) was the first of six alternate Arellas. In this timeline the roman empire never fell and her power had streched to all coners of the earth by 1062 AD all key events throughout history had still taken place but with slight diffrences. in this timeline the Roman empire had conquered most of the alpha and beta quadrants subduing races like the Klingons, Bajorans and Betazoids. in this time line the romulan star empire had joined the roman empire and had helped to eradicate the Cardassians, Breen and Tholions. The combadge of this timeline was the bronze delta shield on a gold eagle GIW Arella 1062-D GIW Arella 1062-D (German Imperial Warship) was the second of six alternate Arellas. In this timeline germany had won world war two and quickly set about the exploration of space quickly develped warp dive by 2000. In this timeline The Nazi nation of earth had conquered the Romulans and formed an alliance with the Cardassian Union and has ocupied Bajor. the klingon empire had been crippled beyond repair and many had turned to piracy. The Combadge of this timeline was a gold delta shiled placed on a onix swak sticker. HMS Arella-NCC-1062E HMS Arella-NCC-1062E (His/Her Majesties Ship) was the third of six alternate Arellas. In this timeline the Americans had lost the war of independence and was still considered British territory. And her power had spread across the Alpha Quadrant and parts of the Beta Quadrant, the empire had liberated Bajor from the Cardassians. The combadge in this timeline was a delta shiled on horizontal lines gold line depicted rank. ISS Arella NCC-1062-D ISS Arella NCC-1062-D was the forth of six alternate Arellas. In this timeline the original Terran Empire ship of this timeline had been captured by members of the mirror Maquis and captained by Colonel Radiz Guysin a former captain of the Terran Empire. Had Taken the ISS Arella and was hiding from the empire in the Gamma quadrant. The Combadge of this timeline appears as the standard Combadge of the normal timeline in the form the 2370s. CSS Arella (NCC - 1062 - D) CSS Arella NCC - 1062 - D (Confederate States Ship) was the fifth of six alternate Arellas. In this timeline the Confederacy had won the American Civil War and was the largest supporter of the Orion Syndicate but were still considered peaceful explores but would still annex races they deemed savage to the Orion Syndicate, it was Captain Guysin of this timeline that realised some thing was wrong and ordered the reversed heading. The combadge of this timeline was radicly diffrent from the main timeline in that it was a silver version of the main timeline's original USS Arella's Command Bagde on a brass oval. N.X.T. Arella 1062-2124-D N.X.T. Arella 1062 - 2124 - D (Imperial Federation Warship) Was the 6th of six alternate Arellas. A Imperion Class High-Combat Warship commissioned by the Imperial Federation of United Worlds. A A A A